Many young people have cellular phones and use textual messaging extensively to communicate. It is possible for these young people to be exposed to unsavory and inappropriate content or to be contacted by dangerous people, such as child molesters, through textual messaging. Putting monitoring software onto cellular phones of young people helps alleviate these risks. However, providing monitoring software that is compatible with the hundreds of mobile phones is extremely difficult for providers. Furthermore, it may be difficult for a parent to locate and load monitoring software onto their child's phone even when proper software exists. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a mechanism and method to provide a monitoring service that would be equally-effective on any cellular phone.